


The Perfect Moment

by CCs_World



Series: Taakitz Drabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm not joking when I say it's literally just fluff, M/M, all fluff, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Taako was always expecting this moment to be under a canopy of stars, or over a glass of wine at a nice restaurant, or at a fireworks show presented by his darling sister. He was expecting there to be dinner and a show, friends and family around, someone to applaud as Taako melodramatically flung himself into the arms of Kravitz as he got down on one knee in his fancy suit and asked Taako to be his forever.But here, in this moment, as Kravitz sets down his fork and climbs out of his chair to kneel beside him, Taako realizes that this is the perfect moment.





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah boys I stayed up late writing this just so it can be known that I write fluff sometimes too

Taako knows right away when Kravitz is going to propose to him.

It’s nearing their twenty-fifth anniversary, and Taako’s been waiting on this turning point in his life for a long, long fuckin’ time. But he’s agreed (mentally, to himself) to take his time and be patient. He has a lot of time left on this earth and he knows that the moment’s gotta be just right.

But he also can read Kravitz like a fucking book, so he can immediately tell when his nerdy boyfriend is planning something.

It starts about a month in, when Kravitz starts holding hushed conversations with Lup or Magnus whenever he doesn’t think Taako is paying attention to the sneaky way they conceal themselves. When Kravitz is making stone calls and won’t tell Taako what they’re about. When Kravitz is reading books bound in paper that conceals their covers. When Kravitz leaves the house for non-work purposes. But Taako still doesn’t know exactly what day it’s going to be. Kravitz has the upper hand on that one.

He doesn’t let on that he knows, of course. But he’s always expecting, always waiting, always hoping that today might be the day. He knows he’s going to know when it’s about to go down.

So when Taako wakes up one morning to see Kravitz lying there, smiling at him with such a sappy expression that it brings out a similar one on Taako’s face before he can stop it, the first thought in Taako’s mind is,  _ Oh shit, it’s today. _

“Good morning,” Kravitz says, and reaches a hand out to caress Taako’s face. The callouses from his scythe are rough on Taako’s cheek, but they’re familiar and sleep-warmed and Taako leans into the touch happily. “You’re beautiful,” Kravitz murmurs, leaning in to press a kiss to Taako’s forehead. His lips are cool, but the press is familiar and welcome, and Taako tilts his face up to feel those lips against his own.

“There’s something I never get tired of hearing,” Taako grins as he pulls back. He flutters his eyelashes a bit and says, “You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” He takes the opportunity of Kravitz’s open smile to study his boyfriend’s face. Kravitz’s eyes glimmer. Yep, it’s today.

Kravitz kisses Taako again and it’s just--nice. Lying tangled together in bed, making out softly for no other reason than because they’re there and they can--it’s the best thing in the world, and Taako can’t believe he lived without this for so long.

Eventually, they stop, and they laugh, and they climb out of bed together in a semisynchronic pattern of habit--Taako swings a leg out, and then the other, and Kravitz sits up and stretches before pushing back the covers and standing up with far less grace than the elf. After a moment of stretching and rubbing of eyes and the typical sleepy morning admiration of each other’s stunning faces, Taako heads for the kitchen and Kravitz follows, and two cool arms are wrapped around Taako’s waist as he stands at the stove and makes a few ricotta-asparagus omelettes. They sway gently as Taako cooks, and Kravitz occasionally presses small kisses to the divot between Taako’s neck and shoulder. They don’t talk, but they don’t need to.

The summer sunlight shines through the window over the kitchen sink and everything is bathed in golden beauty. The tile floor reflects the light onto the nice blue cabinets Taako recently had installed, and the room shines in its early morning exaltation. The room smells of eggs and asparagus, and Kravitz smells of sleep and yesterday’s cologne, and the sunlight smells of promise, and Taako is relaxed. It’s really very domestic, Taako thinks, and then he realizes that he stopped minding domesticity. Huh.

He smiles and steps away from the stove, turning off the heat as he lifts the pan. “Omelette’s done. Get me some plates, Krav?” he says.

Kravitz, somehow still hot in bedhead and pajamas, grins and reaches into the cupboard for the beautiful floral-printed pfaltzgraff plates Merle had gifted them a few years ago. “No problem,” he says, and places them on the little table in the breakfast nook. “Smells delicious,” he adds, eyeing the pan.

Taako serves the omelette and sits delicately at the table--or, as delicately as one can sit when clothed in your boyfriend’s T-shirt and boxers--and picks up his fork, waiting for Kravitz to have the first bite.

“Mmm,” the reaper comments as he tastes the omelette. “This is amazing, Taako.”

“Like ya do,” Taako grins, ducking his head, and tastes his own serving. Hell yeah, that’s some tender-ass asparagus.

He takes a few more bites before he realizes Kravitz isn’t eating. “Everything alright, babe?” he asks.

Kravitz looks up at him through a few stray locs. “Yeah,” he says, but his voice is a little shaky, like he’s nervous.

Oh.  _ Shit. _

Taako was always expecting this moment to be under a canopy of stars, or over a glass of wine at a nice restaurant, or at a fireworks show presented by his darling sister. He was expecting there to be dinner and a show, friends and family around, someone to applaud as Taako melodramatically flung himself into the arms of Kravitz as he got down on one knee in his fancy suit and asked Taako to be his forever.

But here, in this moment, as Kravitz sets down his fork and climbs out of his chair to kneel beside him, Taako realizes that this is the perfect moment.

“Taako,” Kravitz says, clasping Taako’s hand in both of his own, deep red eyes never ceasing their gazing into his own, “Taako, I know this isn't fancy, or elaborate, or glamorous. I know it's not expensive or dramatic or any of the things you would expect from--from something like this. Hell, I don’t even have the  _ ring _ yet. But,” and he pauses here, “but I don't think this has to be--big and loud and shiny to be perfect. People say it’s got to be the right moment, and, Taako,  _ this  _ is the right moment. Right here, right now.

“Taako, since the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be important to me. You were the elf who insisted upon getting my name in order to--” he laughs. “To ‘tentacle my dick’. You were the elf who invited me to a  _ wine and pottery place _ to fight for the case of a few hundred people with a death count of a few thousand. You were the elf who came out of Wonderland alive. Who saved me from the Astral Plane. Who came up with the plan to defeat the Hunger once and for all. Taako--you were the elf with whom I quickly fell deeply, deeply in love.”

Taako’s crying, like he knew he would, but he's also smiling, beaming, so wide it hurts his face. “Get to the point, gorgeous,” he sniffles.

Kravitz laughs. “Alright, alright. Well--you once told me that you were afraid nobody else would have you. But, Taako, I promise you--I will have you for as long as you would like. I would have you for eternity, and beyond that--as long as you’ll have me. Taako, will you--will you marry me?”

“Fuck,” Taako says shakily, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand, “fuck, Krav, yes,  _ yes. _ I’m fuckin’--of  _ course. _ ”

And, although they’re not in public, although nobody’s around to see, he throws himself into Kravitz’s arms and kisses him soundly, kisses him until he runs out of breath, and then he kisses him some more.

And it’s quiet, and it’s domestic, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over and check me out at themindofcc.tumblr.com!


End file.
